


Unborn

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Darkpilot Femmeslash [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 30 Day OTP AU Challenge, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Female Ben Solo, Fluff and Angst, Mommy Issues, female poe dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Bonnie Solo spends time with her wife and unborn child.





	Unborn

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: For the prompt “genderbent”.

  
Bonnie isn’t going to deny that she’s more than a little nervous. She’s excited, but also, terribly scared. What kind of mother will she be? She remembers her own mother’s fears of her, and how much they hurt. No wonder she felt and still feels closer to her father. He didn’t seem to think there was anything wrong with her.

  
Right now, Pia’s in one of their rocking chairs, and Bonnie’s next to her, placing a hand on her belly. Her belly, which is currently getting bigger with the child they’re going to have. Bonnie has no doubt Pia will be a good mother. She doesn’t have as much faith in herself. In her twenties, and having no idea what to do. How to…mother.

  
“You okay?” Pia says.

  
Bonnie nods. “Just nervous.” She sighs. “I’ve never done this before.”

  
“Neither have I. But tell you what.” Pia smiles at her. “I’ll help you. Every step of the way, I’ll help you. No matter what.”

  
“I know.” Bonnie feels better already, at least a little.

  
The baby kicks, and Bonnie jolts a little. “Whoa!” she says. “Kick like that, they’re gonna be a fighter.”

  
Pia laughs. Bonnie laughs with her, and they can be comforted in the other’s presence.


End file.
